


片段集

by ljlcer



Series: Riding with Lax Reins [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 建议本文参照以下考据阅读：https://eriol157.lofter.com/post/1e40d694_1c7d465c2
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Jerusalem, Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub | Saladin, Imad ad-Din/Balian of Ibelin, Imad | Al-Adil Sayf ad-Din Ahmed/Balian of Ibelin
Series: Riding with Lax Reins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630138
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. “孩子”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议本文参照以下考据阅读：  
> https://eriol157.lofter.com/post/1e40d694_1c7d465c2

【1174-1179】

耶路撒冷的王登基后相当一段时间还是有人称他为“孩子”：

好天使这样做是出于非凡的仁爱怜悯；萨拉丁这样做则是因为对穆斯林而言男性十八岁才算成人，因此鲍德温确实还算不上男人，只是个男孩，哪怕他已高踞王座并赢下了数次战役。

——对《野史笔记》的评注


	2. 一览

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对私设的说明：历史、天国王朝和好兆头

GO这个设定太适合写历史向同人了。有心有力的人甚至可以用ineffable husbands写出某个版本的“世界通史”来。

从电视剧第三集给的设定来看，天使和恶魔在亚瑟王时代是在英国，后面到了莎翁时代还是在英国，而到了法革时期Crow还抱怨Azi为什么不好好待在英国……似乎从古罗马和亚瑟王之间的某个时刻起，他俩就把英国当成了大本营。基于这点，或许让他们跟着英格兰的军队，比如狮心王参与到十字军的历史中比较合适，但这两位绝无仅有的人间特工为什么要长期错过黎凡特这个当时最为精彩的舞台呢？更何况，好天使很有可能就是在此时从拒绝合作慢慢转变为愿意和他的恶魔互相帮助。所以，还是让他们早早到来吧。

由于在英伦三岛生活了几个世纪，他们已经具有了更加方便可信的身份——一位威尔士乡绅，以及一位苏格兰商人；前者出现在这里是为了朝圣以及搜集珍本图书，后者出现在这里是为了金子。别忘了，耶路撒冷一直是个第三产业主导的城市，旅游业是她的支柱，商业是她的命脉。由于圣地对恶魔而言几乎等同于禁地，Crowley从不进入耶路撒冷旧城，他在大马士革和阿卡照样可以过得怡然自得，当然，也没有哪位穆斯林主顾介意他不愿去麦加或麦地那城里面跑一趟。而Aziraphale呢，原本除了煮烂的水果他没什么可抱怨的，但他主动请缨接受了一个看似容易的小任务，结果在此地耽搁了许久（尽管对他而言只是一瞬，但因为任务不顺利，他被罚不得滥用奇迹，这就十分煎熬了）。

家里的孩子们争吵打架的时候，父母很难不偏不倚地居中调停，除非是选择不予理会，直到忍无可忍再各打五十大板，而回头看看，这确实也是孩子之间、亲子之间交流情感的一种方式。这个场景在西方势力、十字军、东罗马和埃及、突厥、波斯、土耳其等等的一系列冲突中也发生着。祂暂时睁一只眼闭一只眼。此时，战争的时间表排得满满当当，饥荒左右逢源，瘟疫蓄势待发，死亡则将含苞待放的花骨朵一并收割，这世上的孩子们受的苦难已经够多了。

好天使的小任务是关于一个有些特殊的孩子。这个孩子病了，这个孩子的灵还很干净，因为他年纪尚小。要趁早引这灵魂安然地跨过另一个世界的门槛去。“现在他当然是我们这边的”，看到他的天使们多半都会这么想。但凡人在尘世间腐化得太快，金灿灿的一粒种子，若不能适当地培育后开花结果，转眼之间再看就发霉了；何况这一粒本就是害了病的，却天生握着小小的权柄。多留他在此一天，他便更加可能跌到“另一边”去，要是这样就糟了，你可不能在报告里写上一句“失败原因：拖延症犯了”就应付过去。

但很多事情导致Azi做不到带他走。其中最主要的原因，当然还是这孩子坚持不想走。天上的大门朝他敞开着，他在过于靠近门口的地方停留得太久，以至于那里洒下的光一直罩在他的灵上，有时候甚至能被凡人的眼睛看见。至于他的肉，既然无法一下子教死亡的镰刀割去，便给瘟疫的一支支箭折磨得千疮百孔。他越是不走，这天使反而越无法弃他而去。结果，恶魔抱怨连天，却也从未离开他的天使太远。

这孩子（他叫鲍德温，不过他也说过自己是耶路撒冷）就这么长大成人了，活着，却被所有人期待着死去。

这段故事可能得这么讲：鲍德温认识了一个库尔德人，那人学者模样，却是个苏丹。不久之后，巴利安也认识了一个库尔德人，那人甘为奴仆，却是个维齐尔。

你们库尔德人怎么戏就这么多？

苏丹私下里一开始管鲍德温叫“孩子”，后来变成了叫“耶路撒冷”（Hiérosolyme）。于是他的维齐尔（也就是他的弟弟）干脆也这么叫了。

巴利安眉头一皱发现事情比自己想象得还复杂。

最后说说倒霉蛋巴利安（的私设），他母亲去得早，父亲去得早，妻子去得早，孩子去得更早。后来他真正的父亲戈弗雷找到了他，然后他真正的父亲也决定要去得早。巴利安决心渡海寻找启示、继承责任，结果海难使他的伙伴们去得早，他自己和马漂到了埃及。

埃及人发现自己的维齐尔被拐跑了不知会怎么想。

好不容易到了圣地和自己人对上线，又觐见了国王，巴利安发现伊贝琳家的家谱里有好多人都叫巴利安，但其中果然没有自己。

他还会发现家谱里甚至也没有戈弗雷。

……作者也发现了，所以作者决定让戈弗雷当史实中的伊贝琳三兄弟的表兄弟，把电影里的巴利安归入侄儿辈。这样一来，假如提到三兄弟的老三，那就只得叫他老巴利安。因为老巴利安是鲍四的继母的后夫，所以这样一来巴利安也成了鲍四的亲戚。至于最后和谈献城的差使，巴利安还是得抢老巴利安的戏份。


	3. 煮水果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这件好天使耿耿于怀的小事很能说明问题

十二世纪是个什么样的时代呢？Azi事后回忆起来，觉得煮水果最能说明问题。

祂赐果子给伊甸园的人类时，是为了他们饿了就可直接食用——直接食用。  
到了十二世纪，人类很虔诚，时时敦促自己和他人想着祂的事，却要把果子拿来煮了：  
甜丝丝的苹果、脆生生的梨、水灵灵的橙子，都变成了一锅黏糊糊的酸味强烈的胶絮状物。  
蜜和糖又珍贵得离谱！  
对此，人类却自有一套大道理：水果有怎样的属性，因此为何生食不健康，而烹饪有哪些功效，因此煮熟的水果对四种体液的平衡会如何产生好的影响……

一旦某一套理论被发觉漏洞或证实错误，人类会立即添加一套更加深奥复杂的理论来修正它。最终，一切都像托勒密的天体系统学说（当然，在十二世纪它还不合法），轮套着轮，公式套着公式，每有一颗星球脱离预期的轨迹人们就增加参数，使一切更加“精密”——用来证明地球是宇宙的中心。人们暂时不关心如何辨别正确的方向，只关心自己是否处在世界的中心。  
这也可以说是中世纪人类思维的普遍逻辑，用来论证“我才是正确的”。繁复精致的庞大构想建立在脆弱甚至虚无的基石上，投下深长的阴影，具有美感但是非常残酷。人们在这阴影里，用水蛭治疗病人，靠禁欲获得启迪，让孩子沦为童工，凭火审裁断案件，为理念的差异互相征伐、互相奴役——新一代的寿命总是比祖先更短。  
他们本身就像煮水果，人人煮，人人被煮，未煮前被认为有罪，煮过也未必清白。兴许有的煮过之后味道也不错，但更多的人只是浪费了柴火又蒙蔽了自己。


	4. Casting Calls

伊贝琳的巴利安（Balian of Ibelin）  
Male 25-35.  
Tall, Strong, Sexy & Athletic. Excellent dancer who sings. Tumbling and lifting a plus. 

伊迈德（Imad）  
Male 25-40. Tenor.  
Persnickety, great storyteller. Quirky character actor plus singer/dancer. Physical comedy a plus. 

克罗里（Crowley）  
Male 20-35, or female 25-40. Strong high Baritone, or Contralto, with good dramatic range of timbre.  
Enigmatic, loves to show off. Outstanding performer with a young look.

亚茨拉斐尔（Aziraphale）  
Male 25-40, or female 25-40. Tenor, or Mezzo-soprano, with honest gentleness of timbre.  
Soft, great warmth, and must be able to express wisdom, an exquisite manner, and grace of both genders.

萨拉丁（Saladin）  
Male 30-45. Classically trained operatic Baritone.  
Merciful, learned and refined, ability to play "Majesty" an asset.

耶路撒冷的鲍德温四世（Baldwin IV of Jerusalem）  
Anybody with a story to tell and moderate stage training. This role is recommended to come with various understudies or even multiple actors/actresses in turn.


	5. 说明：人名和地名

中世纪文盲很多（即便在贵族中），而许多民族语言的书面语还在发展中，所以文献记载的名称常有多种变体，而真正在日常对话中使用的名字也许和任何文字都不一样，本文翻译的时候尽量选用现存的通译，但如果没有通译，会尽量选择英语文献里通用的名称，再按它对应的语言发音音译成中文。

以鲍四的名字为例：

（古德語原型意为"勇敢的朋友"，英语拼写相同）Baldwin=鲍德温/

（王室平时说古法语，虽然人名通常并不以此为准）Baudouin=博杜安/

（铸币文件等书面语言为拉丁语，通常是大写而且用一种我根本认不出来的字体）BALDUINUS=巴尔杜伊努斯

这三个词在当时多文化杂居的耶路撒冷人看来或许并没有任何区别。由于鲍德温是通用译法，直接拿来用。

  


再以北部古城（王国的第二大城市）为例：

英语里写作Acre=阿卡/  


在本地人（犹太人居多）眼里，叫做עַכּוֹ'=Akkō=阿科/

穆斯林则叫它عكّا='Akkā=阿卡

我们还是叫它阿卡。


	6. 信仰之剑其人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西方人管萨拉丁的弟弟叫萨法丁，意为“信仰之剑”。而在一般的语境下，他的正式称号是阿尔–阿迪尔。他的真名是艾哈迈德。  
> 《天国王朝》里和巴利安互相饶命play的那个角色其实并没有指向明确的历史人物，我就把他安给阿尔–阿迪尔了，因为我不觉得一般的臣属当得起“一位相当著名的将领是他的servant”这样的说法，就算那位将领是马穆鲁克也不可以，我认为电影里的Imad应该至少是萨拉丁的近亲。  
> 阿尔–阿迪尔也是个很有故事的人，帮哥哥管了挺久的埃及，后来哥哥去世，他又扫平了继任的侄儿们成为新的继任者。比起他哥哥被浪漫化为一位真正的仁义骑士，他的历史形象要冷硬甚至野蛮残忍很多。  
> 而本作中的这个年轻人版本的他基本上是个OC，希望他至少在表面上能让这个故事更活泼有趣一些。我总是很喜欢其他作品里那些能把自己的苦难放在一边，成为大家的开心果小太阳的人。  
> 最后，和电影里的角色一样，这里的艾哈迈德是个十足的戏精，而且心口不一。  
> 这是1173年，Al-Adil刚刚28岁。

既称“信仰之剑”，而剑有双刃，了解他的人也应该知道阿尔-阿迪尔有两副面孔。

他虔诚到冷酷，严格到绝情，无论是用兵的狠辣还是治国的铁腕都让他的异见者们瑟瑟发抖——萨法丁毕竟不是萨拉丁，利剑不用讲什么仁义——这是他众所周知的一面，想必和他幼时受奴仆们的一味呵护顺从，却难以因自身成就得到父亲的关心赞许有关。于是他总是对自己所在的世界抱有不满甚至敌意，同时急于用专横的手段改变他人：不服从直接意味着制裁和清除。但无论是支持、追随他的人，还是他的仇家对手，都无法否认这个男人身上也散发着一种奇异的魅力，即便危险，也让人想要赞叹和接近。

可以说他具有大马士革钢一般的品质。

但是他也有些作为人的其他特征引人关注，比如，他哥哥知道他对美食的爱好——尤为偏爱朴实的大众菜色和甜食；再比如，他面对蠢人蠢事时眼光犀利而舌头刻毒；还有，他私下里常处于欢快潇洒、热心好奇、乐于笑谈的状态，无论他心情是否真的愉悦，让人难以相信这是个担负军国重任的大维齐尔。——这些特征在他还不到三十岁的当下如野草般无拘无束地生长着，闪闪发光。

当然，他还有另外一种能力，就是把锋芒敛得丝毫不露，当剑收回鞘内，几乎不会有人对那简朴的外观多看一眼。

假如让十个见过他的人一起谈谈他是什么样，大概每个人都会觉得自己听到了九段谎言。


	7. 什么能拴住一个长腿恶魔的脚步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这应该才是故事真正的第一章，也许接在《“孩子”》后面。

【1175？】

“ 你怎么还在这儿？”

这声音伴随着一丝混杂着硫磺、沥青、皮革、烈酒、没药、麝香和烟熏火燎的独特气味突然出现在本无一物的空气中。

亚茨双眼向上扬了扬——你可以说这差不多是翻白眼，但有些人惊叹“哦上帝啊”时也是这样——嘀咕了一句“你怎么来了……”才转过身去看向来人。

一个戴着纯黑色眼镜的年轻人没骨头似地倚在那棵最大的石榴树上，丝毫不在意自己那身崭新的深色华服，“丹多洛*越来越不好对付，而我受够了威尼斯的臭水味，那就像 **下头** 的议事厅又漏了。”他显然缺少亚茨拉斐尔所富有的那种端庄沉静，且并不一直看向听自己说话的人，而是探头探脑、伸着脖子四下张望。但亚茨并没有丝毫受到冒犯的迹象，他说自己为这个叫克罗里的怪人的遭遇感到抱歉，语气真诚到克罗里忍不住收回目光从镜片后瞥了他一眼，当然，如果可能的话，亚茨的眼神几乎比他的语气还要纯粹无欺。

克罗里只好继续说下去：“……我本想回英格兰，但你又不在，然后我才注意到你跑得比我还远。都几个月了？这和说好的不一样。你不是说想去宾根来着吗？”

“我发现了一些……呃……事情，打算多待一阵子，这里适合我。”亚茨睫毛翕动，手指绕着衣带。有时候他决心不讲真话，但他还是没法提前构思出任何谎言，等交流真的到达这个关键环节时，他难免慌张起来。

“这‘好’地方？”克罗里的语气一听就是充满嘲讽，他向亚茨转过头，伸出手臂比划着，“我是为了什么可以赚到休假的？天使，这是同类互屠之地，我看最 **不** 适合你了。”

其实他并不怎么介意对方瞒着他为 **上头** 建功立业，但在这么短的时间之内，假如上一次屠杀和纷争的不良影响消失得太快，哈斯塔或者其他哪个看不惯他的家伙或许会起疑，而他那份无中生有的工作报告经不起推敲。

克罗里试图讨价还价，而亚茨不肯松口。克罗里的好奇心被激起来了，他盘算着，天使有信心能避开他的事一定发生在圣城或者别的圣地（这样恶魔会被自动隔绝在外），于是他以诱惑更多的人类来替自己打探消息为威胁，并且保证对这一件事绝不随意插手，使得亚茨的态度终于略微缓和了。

“噢，这仅仅关乎一个灵魂。”

看到恶魔在墨镜上方皱起眉头，这位大眼睛的天使愈发不安地踱来踱去。

“我想帮同事一个忙，但搞砸了，错过了带走他的机会。”他终于停下脚步承认道：“如今这个人已经算在 **上面** 的指标里，但他迟迟不肯离开。”

“这最多也就几十年的事，运气好的话，几年。你何必一直等在这里呢？”

“我得看住他。这是个孩子，但很快就要长大了……”

“懂，天堂的云彩一般托不住成年人。”克罗里的语气不无嘲讽。

“……他还是个……贵族，不得不深陷在战争与阴谋里。”天使看起来陷入了担忧，而恶魔耸了耸肩，表示这没救了。

“不过，我也不会等太久的。”天使很轻很轻地说，这让克罗里直起身子，不由自主地朝他靠近。亚茨瞧瞧他，眨眨眼，又垂下眼，最终叹息一声：“他受病痛折磨有一阵子了，实际上，……这可怜的孩子是个麻风病人。”

克罗里张开嘴又闭上，这回换成他走来走去了：“哈！不如说是治疗折磨着那些病人——穿刺，灌肠，放血，雷击，蜂蛰，蛇毒，鱼屎，吞金粉，浸圣水，骑鸵鸟，挨鞭子，用死海泥搓，被炭火烙，甚至拿人血擦洗”他边一股脑地述说，边围着天使绕圈，长腿迈出的步子相当大，“——你看，地狱不是我的同类发明的。但这样一个人有什么不愿意解脱的理由呢？”他猛然刹住脚步时，已经有点越过了亚茨的正面，于是着恶魔扭转身躯，将头探向天使，和他面对面。这是个几近非人的举动：人类要么没法这么夸张地扭曲身体，要么难以在这样的姿势下保持平衡，非得兼具柔韧和力量才能做到，但保持这般姿态又太过别扭。只有这一个恶魔能不假思索就这么自然流畅地这样做。石榴树投下的阴影和阳光斑斑点点地罩着这一对，风偶尔还摇落几片叶子，远远看去似乎有只黑蟒缠上了棵白色的幼树。

“我也说不准，总之先留下来看看吧。”亚茨没有退缩，相当平静地稳稳当当站在原地。

“要做个死亡天使？——反正你不走我也不走。”

一抹微笑掠过亚茨忧郁肃穆的面庞：“我是不是该谢谢你，Crowley？”

被点名的恶魔回以沉默，他悄悄退开，但一直紧盯着他的天使的脸。

麻风病是瘟疫早先闹的乌龙，这病痛苦漫长又无药可医，但由于传染性太低，明明是疫病却被人类当成诅咒。克罗里当然熟知这些，因为此事的起因多多少少和他自己有些牵连（谁都有喝醉了后想对大坏蛋搞搞恶作剧的时候，是吧），而其后果也曾让他白捞了不少功绩。

不过，他当然不会对亚茨提起这个。一个不幸患病却拒绝升天的小朋友？这够天使受的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *丹多洛就是未来精罗最想要吊死的“威尼斯总督”。  
> 为了破坏人类的团结，曾有不知名的恶魔试图阻止他出使东罗马，但他还是去了，结果赶上皇帝迫害和驱逐威尼斯人，他逃回本城，从此和东罗马结怨（有人认为他后来目盲和在此段经历中遭受折磨有关）。  
> 多年后，八十高龄的他赞助第四次十字军东征，导致君士坦丁堡陷落，原本保留了大量古希腊以来人类文明精华的古城惨遭屠戮掠夺和严重破坏，帝国从此加速衰败，而丹多洛治下的威尼斯是主要受益者。


	8. Portraits/肖像

Of all our 6 main characters:

The tallest is

\- Balian (also the strongest; in fact he is the only professional warrior and a smith)

\- though Ahmed, Yusuf and Baldwin are all quite tall

我可没说Azi矮哦w

The youngest is

\- Baldwin

\- Crowley (by look he seems to be barely 20, and always)

好兆头的原作里一直强调的Crowley的显著外貌特征只有年轻以及墨镜这样

1 is ginger.

\- Crowley

2 are blond.

\- Azi and Baldwin

3 are brunet.

\- Ahmed, Yusuf, and Balian

天使和恶魔参照电视剧，Baldwin是因为他爸金发碧眼而他又长得特像他爸，剩下的人是参照电影

实际上，库尔德人起源成谜，有可能本身就是多个种族混血（据说还有金发的），而且北部和南部的人长相还不一样——这一点以后在写萨拉丁的时候会具体提到。

3 keep their daily garments rather plain and humble

\- Ahmed, Yusuf, and Balian

\- besides, they all prefer darker colours

3 wear stylish costly clothes

\- Baldwin can only use the finest fabrics

\- Azi looks somehow old-fashioned, and his robes and shoes worn yet well-maintained. His wardrobe is as pale as his hair and complexion.

\- Crowley affects the smartest new arrivals; 'you will never see the Scottish Jnr ever puts on anything twice' they say.

衣着俭朴组里，前两人有宗教虔诚的因素，Balian和出身有关。他们总体上都是实用主义者，别看对平日的穿着打扮不怎么上心，一旦上了战场，甲胄武器可都是顶尖的，而那可是很贵很贵的。

萨法丁有时甚至有些过于不在意衣着 假如他穿着好衣服出门 可能没走多远就破了 丢了 或者送给穷人了 他乐于穿得像个下人 以至于巴里安根本没有怀疑他的身份

鲍四穿绸子的事在送礼的片段里提过 心疼这孩子

别看Azi衣服颜色总是白净净的，他可是有颜色非常鲜艳骚包的手帕（小说设定）

老蛇就是天天穿新衣，每月新发型，然后不定期还会女装。按我的设定，他虽然多和意大利商队混在一起，但因为总在穆斯林的地盘和他们打交道，他经常按突厥或者撒拉逊人的风格打扮，这个阶段他也是一直多多少少有胡须的——当然他蓄须也有其他原因，这个我们以后再提。

In conclusion, the first impression each gives would be

\- Crowley: sharp – with strange dark glasses 

\- Azi: creamy

\- Baldwin: comely (this is what William of Tyre said about young Baldwin IV)

\- Balian: handsome 

\- Ahmed: dashing

\- Yusuf: nothing & everything

comely这个词我吐槽过了 不知道到底只是长得俊 还是说他有些清秀的阴柔美 即便后来形容销损 鲍四还是有父母给的好身架以及充满优雅与魅力的举止

Balian无疑是当时审美观下的美男子，仪表堂堂，高大魁梧，一看就是个骑士（虽然其实身板是打铁练出来的 而漂亮的脸来自妈妈）

萨拉丁是所有人里长得最普通的 也是气场最特别的 我想了好多词汇 都难以描述他的复合气质 干脆就用经典台词好啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Crowley hadn't got his first name Anthony back in the 12th. Even if he did, the spelling wouldn't be with the h, and thus he could be an Anton or something.
> 
> Anthony这个名字直到17世纪才出现这个形式哦~最初可能是源自古罗马的姓氏Antonius，后来有了很多变体但原本一直没有H。


	9. Free Talk

Friend who's reading this I wish you all well. And I’d love to know if you R well.

As you might know I seldom use AO3 nowadays as there's been some inconvenience – technically, and of course due to the new normal.  
But inconvenience is only inconvenience, the main reason not to continue this work for months is that I had meant to set some of the plots in the city Aleppo, and thus, it turns out the more I learn about her history and current situation, the less I’m able to write anything about her.  
Maybe in my later updates I’ll deliberately mention less about Aleppo though anyone with basic empathy may have a lot to discuss about what’s been happening to her. Let’s hold on to this story’s initial core anyway – it’s about how something in the world keep being the same, instead of changing.

During last year bad things happened to me to make me question so called true love, however I still believe good things such as followers, trees, stars and love birds do exist though they’re not for me 😉.  
And recently I find out just like individuals, countries with different religious believes, political ideologies, or cultural backgrounds are intending to build lovely relations with each other. Yes we can say it’s due to shared interests, yet maybe it’s human beings’ fate too. Amazing, isn’t it?

So I’m trying something new too, such as learning music theory (again). I hope in the future when my health conditions no longer allow me to read, write and scribble I can still try to do gardening stuffs, play Qin or even compose somehow.

Hope we all live our life and be happy anyway.


	10. 兄弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Balian, and also Ahmed.
> 
> 👉 不，这章的实质是萨吹行为 ...No, it IS all about preaching Saladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我的安排里，Balian在1179年冬天从法国出发，遇到Al-Adil/Ahmed时是1180年夏秋。按真实的历史，Al-Adil这时候大概是35岁。  
> 他俩是从靠近埃及的某处沿海沙漠出发，双方都隐姓埋名地一路作伴到了耶路撒冷。
> 
> 这个过程中的故事我还会再以Al-Adil或者Crowley的角度写一点。

【1180年】

巴里安和自己的司铎兄弟一起生活过，对教堂里的仪式和信众也算熟悉，但他没见过如此 **虔诚** 的人，至少在礼拜这件事上是如此。  
最开始的时候，他还以为这个奴隶在找借口偷懒甚至在创造机会逃脱，但很快，他发现这个人相当吃苦耐劳，可以忍饥挨饿，也可以起早贪黑照料牲口，但就是不会误了他的功课。渐渐地巴里安甚至了解到他们礼拜的种种规矩，通常靠观察，偶尔听他们讲解。他不知道这些人的这些举动是不是真的有什么神圣的作用，但他肯定，能坚持每天五次做一件事，还保持每次都细致严格，这本身就很不简单，如此一来他对这个奴隶（他说他叫艾哈迈德，巴里安了解到这很普通，可能不是真名字）以及“ **他们** ”那些人讲话时逐渐客气起来，对他们的话也更加听得进去了。  
有时候他们在独处时聊一会，甚至会涉及私人话题。

这一天他们没有找到可以投宿的地方，只好在夜色中停下来就地扎营。巴里安捅着火堆，对奴隶——不，艾哈迈德——旁敲侧击打探他此行目的的做法感到不耐烦了，于是他干脆直截了当地说：“我是个铁匠，我能告诉你所有和打铁相关的事情。然后，我的妻子死了，我的孩子也死了，我杀了我弟弟，然后我父亲被人杀了。我只剩下自己和这一切的罪过。有人告诉我到耶路撒冷就可以赎罪。我说过我是来朝圣的，我没有说谎。”  
“ _啊_ 。”艾哈迈德应道。他没多说什么，表情带着点怜悯，可是语气里很明显是对这种赎罪方式有些不以为然。  
他相信我说的话，但不相信我这么做能实现目标。巴里安有些悲惨地想。  
“我也有一个兄弟*刚刚去世不久，……”艾哈迈德叹了口气，巴里安正期待着他能说点自己的事情，这穆斯林却话锋一转，“到了耶路撒冷之后，你又将去往哪里呢？”  
“在那里我应该能找到我父亲的老友，他大概会让我去我父亲曾经的家吧。”  
“你父亲是耶路撒冷人？”  
“不，那里有他的住所，但他的故乡，我们家的故乡并不在那。你呢，到那之后有何打算？”  
艾哈迈德迟疑了，最终他说道：“和你一样，去我父亲曾经的房子，虽然那并不是我们的家乡。”他口音里那一丝丝与众不同的异域风情似乎突然明显起来，“当然，我是说如果你允许的话。  
“为什么不呢？”巴里安立即答道。他很想更多地了解艾哈迈德的家乡和家庭，但有什么使他哽住了，他得谈些更轻飘飘的话题，才能减轻胸中泛起的苦涩和憋闷。  
艾哈迈德正看着他，双眼闪闪发光。  
这个话题不需要多谈了，至少此刻不需要，他们之间的某种共鸣已经沉默地超过了萍水之交可以达到的极限。  
巴里安深呼吸：“话说回来，”他试着笑了笑，感到面皮奇怪地僵硬，不知该往哪儿使力，“你法语**讲得真好。呃……你是从哪学的？”  
他能看出来艾哈迈德一点也不想回答这么没话找话的问题。  
“我就是，你知道，有点好奇？”但他接着说下去了。  
“我哥哥教的。”艾哈迈德低下头，开始用一片石头在地上划来划去。  
“你哥哥真厉害。”  
“那是当然，”他嘀咕道，“尤素夫哥哥什么都厉害，谢赫***最爱尤素夫，母亲们最爱尤素夫，叔叔们最爱尤素夫，父亲最爱尤素夫，”他做了个满街乱跑的小屁孩才会做的那种鬼脸，巴里安以为他要继续说什么抱怨的话，但他仰起头总结道：“我也最爱尤素夫。”窜动的火苗照亮了他骄傲的表情。  
有什么刺穿了巴里安的心。他想起很久以前他的弟弟也一样在火边仰起脸望着父亲和哥哥工作，那个男孩子不是没有爱过他，曾经，他们睡着前在一起，醒来后也在一起，就像所有兄弟那样亲密；可是呢，自己并没有成为一个合格的哥哥，父母去世后他们越来越疏远，直至弟弟变成了他所不认识的男人。当然，他不会原谅弟弟的所作所为——弟弟大概也不会原谅他……  
有人轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，是艾哈迈德，巴里安扭头看向他，他的手停留在他肩上：  
“我很——”  
“我有点累了。”巴里安抢在他前面说，“谢谢你，艾哈迈德。真的谢谢你。”  
他们互相凝视着，艾哈迈德突然看起来不一样了，他神色柔和，目光却比 **宝剑** 还要犀利，锋芒寸寸划过，缓缓打量着巴里安，令人汗毛倒竖。若非知道他这样做是出于关切，巴里安几乎要在这逼视的压迫下瑟缩了。  
最终艾哈迈德只是摇了摇头，用力捏了下他的肩膀，就放他去睡觉——去假装睡觉了。  
他打算躺一下就起身去轮班守夜。奇怪的是，听着艾哈迈德在不远处行宵礼的细碎声响，巴里安飞快地坠入了沉睡，直至黎明即将降临，晨礼的清真言亦如期而至。****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *指Saphadin和Saladin的兄弟Turan-Shah，他做过也门和亚历山大的统治者，在1180年6月去世。  
> 另外穆斯林的回历使他们的时间概念和我们或者当时的基督徒不一样，在这方面本文里可能会经常出错。
> 
> **法语，此时法兰克人日常讲古法语，但当时的人们肯定不叫它“古”法语，我也不确定当时是否有“法语”或者langue d'oïl/d'òc这样的概念。  
> 实际上类似的问题在写史同时一直困扰着我，所以对本文中的任何历史概念，我就意思意思写，大家也意思意思看哈。
> 
> ***谢赫，伊斯兰学校的老师
> 
> ****逊尼派每日礼拜5次，每次都要诵清真言。
> 
> 还有一个梗是前面的“宝剑”w


End file.
